


feelings are fatal

by calrissianns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gay Luke Skywalker, Gen, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, No Incest, One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, angst angst angst, i love hanleia so much but i also love skysolo so u have to understand how conflicted i am, incest stans yall are nasty get out please, one sided skysolo, song: feelings are fatal by mxmtoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: "i'm happy for you, i'm smiling for youi'd do anything for you, for you."Luke Skywalker wants happiness for his sister and for his best friend.So why does a dark part of him hate their relationship so much?





	feelings are fatal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of Star Wars stuff but I love Luke Skywalker so why not.

If there’s anyone that Luke Skywalker loves most in this life, it’s his sister. Though they’ve only had a short time together, they’ve been able to build a relationship stronger than ever.

And if there’s anyone Luke has fallen for most in this life, it’s Han. His own best friend. He didn’t want to, nor did he try to, but feelings are a weird tricky thing, he’s learned. They can’t even be controlled by the force itself. 

Which, this of course, can cause some problems. 

This came about after they destroyed the death star the first time, and it’s been gnawing at him. And because he had things to do, he didn’t even get to say goodbye before the carbonate thing. 

He sees his sister and Han, drawn to each other. He can’t help but think about how much he misses while he’s gone. How his absence led to their closeness. And how a small, bad, gross part of him wants them to break up, though he knows it’s mean and it’s cruel. And envy leads to the dark side and for fuck’s sake- he feels  _ awful _ .

But then they do. Leia comes to him, angrily crying, one night. Han also cries, though he instructs Luke to tell  _ no one _ . “You’re the only human I tell my damn secrets to, you know that?” He had said.

Luke is sitting in the lunch quarters by himself, taking some time to relax, when Han comes in. 

He’s smiling, obviously in a great mood. Luke smiles. Han has the most handsome smile, one that he’s noticed, one that brings out his eyes.

Gosh. He’s a pining mess, if Yoda were here-

“Hey, kid.” Han pulls up a chair to Luke’s table.

“You don’t have to call me kid anymore. I’m twenty-three-”

“That nickname was a  _ gift _ ,” Han replies with a smirk. “I’m not gonna stop.” Luke feels himself blushing, and he looks away.

“So how are you today?” He asks.

“Pretty good. Got to fly around a bunch and also-” He grins, leaning in closer. “Leia just asked me on a date.” 

“Oh.” Luke bites his lip as his stomach falls. “I thought you guys-”

“She wanted to try again. See how we work now when we don’t have fascists to destroy.” Han’s smile is genuine, happy. “We want to try being normal.” 

_ But since when have either of you loved normal _ , Luke thinks to himself, but he nods. “That’s...great, man. I’m happy for you.”

“Your support means a lot, you know that? You’re the one who brought us together.” Han laughs. “I don’t normally compliment people this much so... don’t get used to it.” 

Luke laughs, as much as he can, forces himself to. Because he’s just gonna have to keep hiding. 

“I hope you find a girl someday, Luke. I know there’s the whole Jedi code, but you’re the last one. And you deserve it.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, hopefully.” Luke wants to tell him, confide in him. Confide in his sister. But if they know, if they know then he could ruin their happiness. 

He has to be a good friend and a good brother, first and foremost. Always. 

So he stays silent. 

  
  



End file.
